Talk:Hosu
Name Maybe Hosu is simply named "Horse" no ? Like "Shiipu" is named Sheep. You should learn Japanese before making a claim like this Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 02:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but in japanese, Sheep isn't "Shiipu" but Hitsuji. So the romanization of Shiipu is wrong if Hosu =/= Horse. You should learn japanese too. Kennya Narukami (talk) 11:57, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry, but it isn't Hitsuji. シープ translates for Sheep, and it isn't pronounced as Hitsuji, but it pronounced as Shiipu, which is the japanese pronunciation of Sheep. So you're wrong. Misch60 (talk) 12:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) https://translate.google.fr/?hl=fr#ja/en/%E3%81%B2%E3%81%A4%E3%81%98 http://japanese.about.com/library/blkod426.htm http://en.bab.la/dictionary/english-japanese/sheep I don't see any シープ here. Only 羊 who means Hitsuji. I am half-japanese and french, I know about what I'm talking. Kennya Narukami (talk) 13:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The character called Sheep on this wiki has the japanese name シープ, which means Sheep. Misch60 (talk) 13:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) "シープ, which means Sheep" Okay, prove it. Kennya Narukami (talk) 13:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Check it out: Sheep. Misch60 (talk) 13:08, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I meant, anywhere, but not on this wikia. Kennya Narukami (talk) 13:10, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sorry for that, I read your message wrongly. Just put the japanese in google translate, then you get the pronunciation and the meaning of the word. Misch60 (talk) 13:12, April 22, 2015 (UTC) https://translate.google.fr/?hl=fr#ja/en/%E3%82%B7%E3%83%BC%E3%83%97%0A%E7%BE%8A We both are right, but if we reverse "english to japanese", only Hitsuji is showed (and also Mouton). Kennya Narukami (talk) 13:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The thing is though, besides that both words meen Sheep, that Hitsuji isn't the name of this chracter, but it is "シープ. And the pronunciation of this word is the English Japanese pronunciation for Sheep. Hitsuji is a different word, which isn't applicable to this character. Misch60 (talk) 13:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) My above comment was meant for Hosu, not Sheep. Sheep is already correct "I'm sorry but in japanese, Sheep isn't "Shiipu" but Hitsuji. So the romanization of Shiipu is wrong if Hosu =/= Horse." That's a false statement. Just like in many languages objects in Japanese can be referred to in multiple ways. Yes, Hitsuji does mean sheep, but so does Shiipu. Japanese borrows words from English for some of its language and Romanizes them. And Hosu doesn't equal Horse because it's not long enough as you can tell on the page "I don't see any シープ here. Only 羊 who means Hitsuji. I am half-japanese and french, I know about what I'm talking." If you think that Hitsuji is the only word that means sheep, then no, you don't know what you're talking about. Like I stated above, Japanese does borrow words "You should learn japanese too." Someone that doesn't understand Japanese telling me to learn Japanese? I didn't even put any of this through any translator because I know what it means Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 19:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) At least with Misch60 I had a debate where I saw I was wrong. Apart of "lol you know nothing about japanese stfu", you've said nothing. Your interventions weren't necessary (and in particular the last one). One guy was enough to understand that I was wrong, I don't need two especially when the second one talks and belitles others because he's good at japanese. Kennya Narukami (talk) 19:59, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "At least with Misch60 I had a debate where I saw I was wrong" Are you talking about the one above or at the top? If you're referring to the one at the top then it was a good enough explanation, I thought it would be pretty obvious to see how you were wrong without a long expanation. Besides, it wasn't that hard to actually check by looking at Horse "Your interventions weren't necessary (and in particular the last one)." You weren't getting anywhere with Misch60, so I explained how Misch60 was correct. Throughout your whole debate with Misch you didn't even once bother to look up Shiipu yourself. If you actually read what I typed, I never said "lol you know nothing about japanese stfu" (or anything similar to it) and have actually typed a valid reason for why Hosu doesn't mean Horse. You seem to be more focused on how apparently you've been hurt rather than the actual explanation "I don't need two especially when the second one talks and belitles others because he's good at Japanese" Technically I did comment first. And don't act like you're not at fault, you were doing that yourself as well. You can read through your own comments for examples yourself Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 20:25, April 24, 2015 (UTC)